Relations and relationships
by simplyKlaine
Summary: Little drabbles of Klaine's everyday life. A little funny, a little sexy, a little awkward. With the ups comes the downs, so don't be surprised with angsty sad content too.
1. Key to love

"Kurt, stop joking around." Blaine murmured, looking at Kurt's seemingly flustered face. He shook the pillows, and peeled the bedsheets off the mattress. "Where's the key?"

"I put it beside the pillow just now! Now it...it just went missing? Wait Maybe it's under the bed.." Kurt mumbled, head sinking to the floor and checking underneath. "Where did it go.." Kurt looked at every corner of the room, Blaine writhing uncomfortably on the bed.

"I think we lost the key.."

"KURT!" Blaine's wrists clanked against the metal handcuffs to the bedpost, looking in fear. "How on Earth did you lose the key?! Find a way to unlock me, quickly!" Blaine sat up as much as he could, crossing his naked legs and trying to find the key with his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt screeched, frustrated. It didn't help when the key to the cuffs were pretty tiny. They had managed to lose one key, but found it back, why didn't they think of making extras? "I.."

"Just..find it quickly please, Kurt. " Blaine rested his head on the bedpost, sighing. His wrists were getting raw from chafing and tugging too much during the wonderful, wonderful sex just now, which seemed pretty blurry when he's now irritated. After 10 more minutes of useless searching, Kurt dropped his shoulders and pattered over to a very annoyed Blaine in his underwear, climbed into Blaine's lap, sorry expression painted on his face.

"I'm sorry Blaine.." His eyes flickered to his wrists, a little swollen from being there too long. "Is it painful? Oh no it's all my fault.."

"Yes Kurt, it actually is." Blaine scolded, looking at his hands bounded to the bed, then back at the blue eyes. "And I really need to pee."

"Do you need a bottle to pee in I can find-"

"NO, Kurt. I- I do not want to pee in a bottle. Let's cut the cuffs, it's really uncomfortable.. I'm getting blisters. Just..hurry."

"Okay.." Kurt mumbled another silent apology, slipping on some clothes and making his way to the shop for a metal cutter. He really didn't mean to lose the key, but Blaine had every reason to blame him. Blaine wriggled in bed, trying to toe a duvet over his lap so he wasn't so exposed and covered his privates properly. Kurt came back silently, eyes redder than before, and Blaine looked on, a twinge in his heart. He knew Kurt was blaming himself heavily for what happened.

Kurt bit his lip and cut his favorite toy into half. Two loud snaps, and Blaine's hands were free. Blaine rubbed his wrists tenderly, blowing at the skin. He looked up, Kurt now absently playing with the spoilt toy in his fingers. He could feel Blaine's eyes on his face, and a tear rolled down his eye.

"I'm-" He was engulfed in an armful of Blaine, rubbing his back and hushing him.

"No stop saying that. I'm not angry.. God, I hate making you cry, I'm sorry Kurt I shouldn't be mad at you." Blaine kissed his hair, wiping his wet cheeks gently but hurriedly. Kurt smiled, nuzzling a little at Blaine's warm hands. Blaine suddenly frowned a little, mumbling an excuse me and releasing Kurt from his hug and scrambled off.

"Blaine where- oh" Just when Kurt was wondering why he scrambled off, a sinking feeling in Kurt's chest, Blaine was standing at the toilet bowl and relieving himself.

"Sorry, I really had to pee." Blaine's shoulders sagged in relief, Kurt's chuckling bubbling from the bed.


	2. Rejection

**Angst alert! And yes, my terrible plot skills.**

"Dumm dum dum." Blaine hummed, dancing around his room, exercising as his lounged left and right, in a pretty goofy mood today. Kurt had been really sweet and mellow these few weeks, after he nailed his NYADA audition. A sudden surge of confidence was injected into Kurt, wearing his best outfits everyday and looking like a perfectly baked piece of perfection, his future was bright and his mind was all about Blaine and him living in New York; walking down their special café which sells sickeningly cheap coffee that tasted like heaven, finding a special area in their local park where their dog would roll in the ray of sunlight, holding hands while striding down the pride parade, dressed in their most fabulous outfit they had. Blaine's eyes always sparkled in delight as Kurt placed him in the future together, rolling his eyes when he thanked him for that, following a lovely makeout session full of cheesy I-love-you's.

Blaine was looking forward to that again today – he could never get tired of talking about the future with Kurt, the colors and pictures they painted with words stayed vividly in his mind. He smiled when his phone light up with a message from Kurt.

From Babe: Blaine.

_Heyy Kurt!_

From Babe: Blaine..

_Yes? What is it baby?_

Kurt did not reply for another 10 minutes, very unusual for him when he initiated the conversation first. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in worry, a queasy feeling in his stomach.

_Baby? _

From Babe: Sorry, was talking to my Dad.. Can you.. come over please? I need you.

_What's wrong babe. I'm getting worried. I'm in a cab._

From Babe: I'll tell u when u get her

Blaine was starting to get really worried. Kurt _never _used short forms or missed any punctuation in his texts. What exactly happened? He hurried the cab driver, constantly checking his phone for replies, feet tapping anxiously. He was absolutely glad their parents had let him stay at Cooper's condo in Lima this week, reaching in just under half an hour. Blaine hurried up to the porch, a looming feeling he had in his stomach never left him.

"Blaine?" Carole's voice spoke behind the door.

"Yes Carole, it's me. Kurt told me to-"

"Blaine.." Kurt appeared behind her, eyes red and absolutely wrecked. His face that he tried so hard maintaining calm for the half an hour, broke right in front of his eyes, arms reaching out limply before sobbing hard into his neck.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, alarmed. "Kurt what's happened?" He could only hear the heartbreaking sobs that were making his heart ache, the boy shaking like a leaf in his arms. He looked at Burt's grim face, eyeing a piece of paper on the table.

"NYADA.." Kurt could only say so much, before Blaine felt his chest rising and falling far too quickly for comfort. His legs were giving way, making Blaine feel a bit light headed himself.

"Kurt look at me. Breathe. Calm down and breathe Kurt. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Blaine guided them to the couch before Kurt collapsed on the floor instead, hugging him tightly.

"UGHHHH!" Kurt screamed, reaching for the letter and ripped it apart angrily, the pieces of _re jec tion_ floating to the floor as he threw it far away, reaching for the brown envelope and tore it apart as well. He didn't care the string he wound around his fingers were cutting into his skin, the letter that had cut his palms, absolutely going berserk at how much rejection he had gotten in his life until now. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. He had been robbed of his mother, his right to love, taunted and teased everyday, almost lost his father, and now, he was stripped of his dreams and future.

"Kurt. Stop." Blaine admonished gently, seeing blood where the rope had broken his skin, quickly unwinding them and brought his knuckles up for a gently kiss. "It's-"

"Shut. The fuck up Blaine!" Both the adults looked at him, not knowing how to react.

"It's NOT okay! I nailed my audition. I. FUCKING. NAILED. IT. I got rejected all my life, Blaine. I was rejected from my friends. I was rejected by my whole high school. I'm rejected by the society. I was rejected my post as Class President. I was rejected from my role as Tony. Everything I value in my life and put _so _much hard work in is ripped out of my chest and threw in my face. You don't know a single shit about being rejected as much as I do."

Kurt finished his angsty speech, torn between wanting to hug Blaine and getting up and leaving the room. He decided for the latter.

Blaine held his hand softly after he shot up from the couch, not saying anything. He brought them up to Kurt's room and sat them down. He mumbled an apology, his eyes already misted up from his tears when Kurt was shouting in his face. "You're right. I don't. But Kurt, don't push me away. Please?"

Kurt was back in his arms again, sobbing sorries. "I'm sorry.. I don't mean to shout at you.."

"Let it all out Kurt." Blaine soothed the back of Kurt, secretly vowing he would keep Kurt happy for the rest of his life.

"Blaine.. I opened the letter at school.. " Kurt started, Blaine not knowing what to expect. "I got really, really depressed.. And I saw Rachel acceptance letter and I ran.. She got in, Blaine. She choked at her audition and she got in. I couldn't take how unfair it is.."

"She'll understand, Kurt."

"I ran, Blaine.. I ran to the toilet. I was so upset I didn't think what was happening and I'm so sorry..."

"What? What are you talking about?" Blaine was thrown off the tracks again, trying to piece the puzzle pieces.

"I.. started having the flashbacks of all the things I said downstairs..and.. I took..my nail file." Kurt curled into himself, feeling shame of what he had done. "I'm so sorry, Blaine.. I thought it would make me feel better."

"Kurt.. Did you..self harm..?" Blaine looked into the eyes of his broken boy that nodded, a sob coming from his own throat.

"Oh my god Kurt."

"I'm really sorry.. I wasn't thinking correctly. I just, out of anger.. Of my life.."

"Kurt, please don't do it again."

"Don't tell my Dad.."

"Please at least tell Carole about it?"

"NO! She's tell Dad!"

"Kurt. This is serious. I don't want to find you somewhere in the apartment bleeding from something you did to yourself intentionally. This may be just a one time thing, but it may not be. Please Kurt. You need someone close everyday who can help you share your worries and keep you safe." Blaine pleaded, looking down at Kurt's left wrist, spotting a light raw cut. He felt a slash through his heart. "Kurt. What you're doing to yourself.. It's not helping the anger you have. It's dangerous and it hurts everyone around you too."

"And especially me.." Blaine continued in a whisper. "Seeing you get harmed by others is bad enough. I just.. What if I picked the pen knife on your desk right now?"

"NO!" Kurt's tears spilled at the ache in his chest.

"We have to tell someone before it progresses. For you to even..have those thoughts. God, I can't even..I.. Please don't.." Blaine begged, clutching Kurt too tight. "I've lost a friend that way.. I want my boyfriend to be my future husband, okay?"

Kurt hated it. Kurt hated his head. The stupid head for being so rational and agreeing. Now he's beside Carole, Blaine clutching his palm. He never thought those words would come out of his mouth. Never in a million years that he thought how strong he was, something pushed him to the edge for him to do this. But he knew Blaine would be there to catch him if he falls.

"I cut myself."

* * *

><p><strong>We all have our moments of weakness. It's okay to seek help or cry in front of someone. Please know you're loved.<strong>

**-simplyKlaine**


	3. Purple Velvet Box

**A/N: Good evening sir and madams, cup of mocha with one shot of fluff? **

Blaine was at their Friday night dinners with the Hudson-Hummel's again, waiting for the food to cook. His arm was around Kurt's waist as they whispered into each other's ears, occasionally giggling at the sweet nothings exchanged. Kurt had one hand interlocked with Blaine's, and another one fiddling with his own hair. A big warning sign in neon green lights flashed _WE'RE FLIRTING __, _oblivious to what's going on outside their sweet little world. They had their socks on, playing a light game of footsie and a small blush on their cheeks.

"They look like they're falling deeper in love everytime I see them. Aww." Carole smiled, a palm crossing her chest in a motherly way.

"I thought we established that about 2 and half years ago." Burt replied.

"Mom, dad, sorry to interrupt but it's-" Kurt turned his head towards them, joined by Blaine.

"2 years, 8 months."

"2 years, 8 months and 13 days."

"And 7 hours?" Kurt looked at Blaine with a crooked eyebrow.

"Mmm…" Blaine take a look at his watch. He waited a few more seconds, until the hand struck 12. "8 hours."

"Goosebumps." Burt shrugged, rubbing his arms in defeat. He could do without Kurt being all lovey dovey in front of him. That was HIS kid, his little Kurt-

"19 Burt. Kurt's 19." Carole read his mind, gave a kiss on his cheek and continued with her stew.

"Hmm. Someone's 19 already." Blaine murmured, softly caressing his lover's thigh. Kurt looked back skeptically, feeling infinitely older.

"And someone's _still _18. You don't say?" Kurt heard the soft clunking of plates at the kitchen table, instinctively getting up to help. Blaine gently pulled him back, hugging Kurt by the waist.

"Don't leave me aloneee." Blaine purred, and Kurt looked down at the human puppy snuggling on his stomach, squealing.

"That tickles stop it. Hehehee." Kurt squirmed, tugging Blaine's hair gently in order to stop his nose from nuzzling. Blaine grinned, satisfied when Kurt plopped back down beside him.

"I.. have a present for you." Blaine fidgeted around, lifting his hips up, trying to get his fingers into his pocket.

"Oh god what are you doing!" Kurt had his eyes flittering between his wriggling fingers and on Blaine's crotch, a few naughty thoughts popped into his head. "OH." His eyes shifted when Blaine pulled out a small gift box, a smug look on his face.

"What were you looking at just now?" Blaine tsked, giving Kurt a sly side glance, gently chiding Kurt.

"Talk about that somewhere only we know~" Kurt sang, doubling up in giggles.

"KURT! You just ruined that romantic song I sang to you in public for the first time to describe my Netherlands?!"

"NETHERLANDS? HAHAHAHHA!" Kurt laughed even harder, his eyelashes getting wet. "oh god." He swiped his eyes, cheeks fully blushing behind all the laughing.

"Kurrrrt. Kurt Kurt Kurrrt." Blaine looked him in his deep blue eyes, waiting for him to calm down. "Present."

"Dinner time!" Carole called out, walking towards them. Blaine's shoulders slacked, head rolling back in a little frustration.

"5 minutes pleeease." Carole looked at them two expectantly, and blurted out. "Do I get to see?"

Blaine turned back to Kurt, taking a deep breath.

"Kurt Hummel." His voice was serious, deep and velvety. Kurt looked at him in slight panic, not knowing what's coming next. Blaine took him by the hand, making them stand up. Carole beckoned Burt to come over, a hand clasped over her mouth. Burt looked at the couple warily, sensing what's coming. Kurt watched Blaine get shorter, slipping down on one knee in a gentleman's kneel.

"Oh my god.. Blaine what…" Kurt's heart hammered in his chest, tears already brimming out of his eyes. _It's coming, it's so soon, oh my god, but Blaine.. Is this real?_

Blaine looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. He just looked like pure love. He swallowed a few times, and cleared his throat softly.

"I know Kurt. Just, listen okay?" Kurt nodded, eyes wide and head starting to spin giddily. "I know we're young. I know we're not perfect. But you remember what I said in the hallway last Christmas? You.. are the most perfectly imperfect, kind, smart and well dressed human I've had the pleasure of knowing and loving. You remember 3 days ago, we sat by the television and watched Obama win? And when Maine, Maryland and Washington's bill was passed for marriage equality, you looked me in the eyes. That moment I've never seen your eyes bluer. You told me you loved me and.." Blaine choked, dipping his head to sniffle and looked right back up at his husband-to-be.

"That moment we knew how important it was to us. That moment that I asked myself why was I so happy? You know why?" Kurt bit his lip, trembling with tears, shaking his head timidly, though he knew the answer, holding onto Blaine's fingers tightly.

"Because that instant, I knew that I could get married to the one I love most. I looked at you, and there you are, standing right before me. I want you in my life…forever. I love you." Blaine took a deep breath, and opened the purple velvet box, revealing a silver wedding band that was studded with small crystals at the rims. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt could not even see the ring, tears was cascading down his eyes in torrents as he nodded his head. "Yes. Yes Blaine. Oh god of course I will marry you." Blaine leapt up, caught Kurt in a passionate kiss and hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. Kurt clasped his face in his hand, bawling.


	4. Exchange

**A/N: Because this is something Kurt would probably make Blaine do, just to tease him. **

Blaine had been more than happy to agree, really. The idea sounded fun, and besides, he could get a much larger closet that way. His heart swelled a little at Kurt's shy smile, pulling Blaine into a loud smacking kiss. Yay for fashion expansion!

"Blaine let's go!" Kurt pulled him out of the couch, tearing his eyes from watching Rapunzel, Blaine holding him back.

"But this is the fun part the stallion- HAHAHAHA!" Blaine laughed, kicking his feet excitedly in the air. "Kurt, he's so cute! Aww. "

"Blaineyyy! Let's go into the closet!"

"Hmm? What? No I'm not, I'm still quite gay, Flyyn Ryder is cute.. " Blaine looked at him jokingly, giggling again. Burt chuckled from his armchair.

"Blaine Warbler. Are you saying I'm not cute?" Kurt let go of his hand that was trying to get his boyfriend's ass off the couch, folding them on his hips. He stuck his lip out; eyebrows coming together in feign anger.

"Kurt Warbler, you're not cute."

"Oey."

"Hey."

Burt and Kurt looked at him, and he just grinned cheekily. "You're not just cute. You are sweet, smart, sexy, intellectual and very very charming. Prince Charming oh will you lead me back into the closet, I'll be your princess." Blaine squealed in his high voice, clasping his hands together and twirled to Kurt, holding his hand out daintily.

"You had me at intellectual." Kurt smiled, holding his hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "Proceed with me to my quarters, where we will indulge in a fabulous makeover for my one and only." Kurt kissed his knuckled, causing both of them giggle and running upstairs like a bunch of kids.

"Feels like they're back to being kids." Burt smiled, Carole settling beside him and continuing to watch Rapunzel.

"Flyyn is kinda handsome." Burt nodded.

* * *

><p>"Pick anything you like! I will then help you coordinate and accessorize." Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's, and hugging him from behind.<p>

"Kurt? Can I ask you why? " Blaine sifted through the over-the-top high fashion pieces, most of them too small for his shoulders.

"Mmm.." Kurt placed his head on his shoulders, leaning his head on Blaine's. "Because I wanna share the things I love with the one I love?" He could feel Blaine's emerging grin.

"But your clothes are really expensive.." Blaine hesitated. He had come from a well-off family, but he knew these brands weren't exactly affordable for normal families.

"That's why you'll only wear them going out with me or at my house. And besides, I always pictured you in my clothes and it's rather hot." Blaine turned his head, giving a seductive smile.

"Oh, am I?"

"Shush. Choose a pair of pant- oh god." Blaine unfolded his gold pants, grinning.

"I wanna try these on!"

Kurt furrowed his eye brows, hesitating. "Are you sure? It requires some expert skills in wearing them, even for me.." Kurt tore his eyes from the crotch of the pants, looking at Blaine already pulling down his sweats. "Okay.. you can try.."

To his surprise, those pants were comfortable and really stretchy! But it was a little tight in..some areas.

"And this black shirt!" Kurt lifted his V-neck off, after finding a bigger sized shirt in his closet, and buttoned him from under his chest.

"Kurt, I think these pants.. I can't button them.. Well I can, but I can't zip." Blaine pouted. He really liked those pants yknow!

"Rubbish. Of course you can. Adjust yourself." Kurt looked at him, hoping he can catch the hint. "There."

"What?"

"Your there!"

"What!"

"Oh my god adjust your penis dammit."

"My peni- oh."

"Yes. No you're doing it wrong not to the side you're gonna get zipper marks- heck it let me help."

"AHHHHH!"

"You gotta tuck just under- _Blaine. Blaine did you just.._"

"Ooops."

**A/N: What do you think happened to Blaine? Hehe.**


	5. Naps

"Honey, I'm here!" Blaine called into his room, looking around to a figure in the bed, napping under duvets with his mouth hanging slightly open. "Ooh." He crawled to the side of the bed that Kurt was facing, sitting down and sliding his legs under the bed.

He watched in fascination, taking Kurt's fingers into his own and fitting them together. He saw Kurt's eyelashes flutter, eyes cracking just a little to reveal a fraction of his blue eyes. He sighed, curling into a ball after seeing who it was, tugging Blaine into bed.

"Alright alright sleepy head." He slithered in, fond smile playing on his lips. He was warm from sleep, skin tender and glowy and a little blush that was always there on his cheeks. Blaine's lips met his temple gently, cooing him to sleep once again.

"You smell so nice." Kurt mumbled, voice low and muffled from his shoulder, and inhaled deeply once again.

"And you smell like aftershave." Blaine smoothed his palm over Kurt's chin soft and a little raw, then rubbing the dirt out of Kurt's eye. "Eye poop."

"Nng." Kurt grunted, nuzzling into Blaine as he yawned into his neck, brain still a little fuzzy from the nap. "I'm a little hungry."

"Want me to make you some food?" He turned his head, only to get tilted back.

"Ahm." Kurt gave a gentle bite at the base of his neck, where it scented of Blaine the most, and sucked on it, till Blaine squirmed a little.

"Did I just become your tea?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow, feeling the damp spot cool down.

"You _are _my cup of tea." Kurt grinned, kicking the covers off his torso. The white cotton sheets bunched around his hips as he got up, Blaine appreciating the great view of his pale skin on his back, arms and down his bum. There were freckled, with stretch marks and scars, but every flaw was perfect.

"Meh, where are my pants…"

"Have I ever told you, you've got a very beautiful back?" Blaine grinned, crawling up to him texting on his phone, circling his arms around the thin waist.

"Nope, nope you haven't." Kurt smiled, turning back in time for a kiss. "Thank you. It's about time you noticed." He chuckled, resting his head into the familiar warm chest.

"Home is where the heart is." Kurt smiled, only knowing now how true it was. "You're my home."

Blaine's warm palm slid down his arm, over his wrist and reached for his fingers. They clasped them together once again, but now two of those was crowned with a silver of gold and diamond, twinkling from the sunset that bled through their windows.

"You're my home too, Kurt."


	6. Hard not to love

**A/N: EXAMS ARE OVER! Whoooop. This little one may not be good after so long of non-writing, but I'll be updating more often!**

It wasn't like it was planned, you know. Blaine was genuinely preparing dinner for Kurt [he was making chicken floss..] and suddenly a course of emotion just zapped into Kurt's body like a bolt of lightning, leaving him breathless and dropped his salad fork. It clanged onto the table loudly, resounding to the living room where Burt and Carole turned their heads.

Blaine's head shot up immediately from the food, finding Kurt sitting and taking steadying breaths. His resolve crumbled as his brows formed creases on his forehead and lips curving down at a heartbreaking degree.

"Kurt..?" Blaine quickly washed his hands, rushing to him like he always did.

"I can't do this…" Kurt sobbed, his head shaking timidly, a rush of blood heating his whole face with the force he was sobbing. "You and me."

That was when Blaine's world broke. He could hardly hear anything besides the ringing in his ears, his heart clenched, as if trying to purge his love out. Kurt wanted to leave him once and for all, isn't it?

"I… I get it.." He mumbled, getting up from his kneel and took off his apron, tears welling up his hazel gold eyes and spilling in a large drop on his cheeks. He saw two pairs of eyes trailing his every move, a little afraid, a little sad.

"Blaine, I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand looking at you, telling you in the eyes I don't love you."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I- I can't bear with my heart beating so fast every time I meet your eyes like the first time we met. I can't sit next to you without feeling like-like a stupid teenager with a stupid crush. I-I literally get slushied with shame everytime I tell my Dad I have no more feelings for you. I don't want to hide it anymore. " Kurt was frantically hand motioning, tears not stopping from slipping down his chin.

"W-what.. what?" Blaine didn't see that one coming.

"I..can't stand being apart from you, Blaine Anderson. I love you, I always have and I always will." Kurt's voice trembled, but full of pride and determination.

"You and your stupid gel helmet, your bowties, your crush on Sam, your terrible lack of height. I love every bit of you and it hurts me not being able to express my love every single day like you deserve it. Blaine.."

Blaine stood there, dumbfounded, unable to form a coherent sentence. He's quite sure his legs gone jelly. Oh wait why was he on the floor?

"Oh my god! Blaine!" Kurt watched Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head a little before his legs giving way.

"Ow. Oh crap I'm fine. ." Blaine grunted, his head spinning, a mesh of words and feelings just boiled inside his head. Carole and Burt rushed forward to help him into a chair, bringing him an ice pack for his hip.

"Sorry.. I.. I.. adrenaline.. Kurt.." Blaine panted, not caring the throbbing between his ears and grabbed Kurt into a tight embrace. "Was..everything you said true? You.. still love me..?"

"Yes.. Yes I do."

"Oh my god Kurt. I never thought.. I thought you were breaking up forever with me and I just.. I got a shock but I love you I love you I love you-"

Their lips met in a seal of commitment, pulling Blaine firmly into reality.

"Told you.." Burt smiled, patting both of them on their back when their heads fell on each other's' shoulders.

"When people love each other as much as you two do, everything works out."

**A/N: Dammit Burt you're always correct.**


	7. Scars make us who we are

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop them.. "

"But you're here now, that's all that matters."

"Mmm. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

Blaine leaned in for a gentle kiss, pulling Kurt's shirtless torso near. The tip of his nose touched a cold streak of teartrack that stung his heart, hearing his boyfriend's inhalation tremble again in attempt to stop the arising sobs.

"Oh Kurt.." Blaine pulled away from Kurt's shivering lips, at a loss. "It's okay to cry."

Kurt had been strong his whole high school life. He held his head high, all the bullying dusted off his shoulders as if they don't hurt him when they did. He was determined not to let those bigoted doorknobs get to him, but deep down inside, he was never completely healed. The bullies left a prick inside him like a bee's sting, bandaged up by courage, enveloped, but never cured.

As Kurt sobbed quietly into his chest, he could only pat his shoulders softly as his own red-rimmed eyes looked blankly out of the windows of the living room. He felt bad for opening the dam of tears. If only he hadn't ask about the stupid scars littered on Kurt's back.

"I always thought… you didn't mind.." Kurt softly mumbled, voice thick with sadness. Countless times they had been naked in bed, Blaine cuddling close and did not say anything.

"No, Kurt, I- Look at me." Blaine pulled the boy in his arms to his eyes, looked right into the deep blue oceans. "_You're_ beautiful. Every part of you. Your hair, your lips, your button nose, your scars. I love every single part of you, alright? I just hate that people had tried to hurt you. I don't get it. You, such a_ beautiful_, charismatic boy and people chose to hate that. It _wounds _me."

"I wasn't as fabulous back then.." Kurt grumbled, breaking the sadness in the air as Blaine gives a watery chuckle.

"But you are now. And that's all that matters. I love you, the end."

"How on Earth did I find you.."

"You spied on us at Dalt-"

"Shut up." Kurt sealed their lips in a moist kiss, them grinning at their memories fondly when Burt walked in.

"Ahem." Burt stared pointedly at the couple kissing.

"Well well, what have we got here."

He was mentally rehearsing a no-sex-on-the-couch talk recently for some reason. He knew the universe was telling him something was going to happen!

"Oh, dad!" Kurt pulled away a little quickly, pulling the duvet on the floor over his chest.

"What did I say about making out-…" He walked towards them, the kids looking down at the carpet like it had a bug. He looked at them gingerly, normally they would be at two ends of the couch, but instead they were still close, Blaine stealing a glance at Kurt. Burt shifted from "Papa Bear" mode to "Papa Burt" immediately.

"Blaine? Why are your eyes red? Kurt? You- okay what happened here?" Burt marched over, genuinely confused but concerned. All the parenting talk was thrown to the last of the priorities, with his son's nose red and cheeks a little wet.

"Kiddo, haven't seen you cry in a long time, what happened?"

"It was nothing, Dad..." Kurt looked away, embarrassed at being caught crying at 18. "Was talking about sophomore year.. gay bullying and stuff.. Got a bit.. emotional. We're fine." He gave a weak smile at Blaine, still holding their interlocked hands together.

Burt said nothing, got up from his part of the couch and pulled them into a tight hug.

Blaine held the father figure a little tighter this time.


	8. If you like it then you should

Blaine plopped onto the couch, leaving a small area for Kurt's butt to settle adjacent to his thighs, his back leaning against the armrest. Kurt's legs were stretched lazily across Blaine's, and he nuzzled into the boy's warm, tan body. They were enjoying their lazy afterschool Fridays, with the comfort of the air conditioning keeping the heat at bay. Blaine rubbed at Kurt's calves affectionately, dipping his chin onto Kurt's knees to look at him.

Blaine's grin grew when he remembered what he got from the jeweler that afternoon just in time before Kurt ended his classes, and stretched over to the other end of the couch for his satchel.

Kurt kept himself planted there, enjoying Blaine's shirt riding up before looking at what he was getting.

"Remember what we got from the Lima Mall?" Blaine piped, digging under his books for the small velvet box.

"Presents for me? Oh- WAIT oh my god isn't that supposed to done only tomorrow?" Kurt squeaked, flailing his wrists. They had bravely went to get their fingers measured for a set of couple rings last week, pleasantly surprised at the positive smiles on the staff's face, whom Kurt remembered was _Liz, _ had offered free laser engraving for them. They had agreed on a simple band, silver with studded rims. They were advised to collect it a week later, but to surprise Kurt, Blaine had called the shop and made arrangements. Kurt clasped at his pants excitedly, smiling wide.

"Tadaa!" Blaine popped the box open towards Kurt, on the white velvet pillow slit revealed the polished ring, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh god it's so pretty!" Kurt took the box into both of his hands, holding with just his index fingers and thumbs daintily, almost scared that it would ruin the sturdy box. Blaine giggled softly at the action, watching him with careful eyes.

"Take a look at the engraving!"

"I was hoping we could see the finished rings together though.." Kurt mumbled, eyes transfixed at the little object. He wiped his hands on his shirt, in case he had been sweating, undid the satin bow, and pulled the ring out gently. The smile on his face grew wide, and blushed.

"I love it."

"May I have the pleasure of putting it on your finger?" Blaine took the ring into his hand, and stood up. Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip and followed suit. He bounced on the balls of his feet, giggling to himself dizzily.

"Thank you, Mr Kurt Hummel, for being my boyfriend. You're all I ever wanted, you make me so, so happy and truthful and you helped me be the best version of me. I love you.. and happy 2nd anniversary."

"Ohh.." Kurt breathed, watching the ring slip onto his middle finger, a little squeal escaping his throat. Blaine lifted his fingers, pressing a gentle kiss on the ring.

"It's so pretty.." He breathed, "Oh wait it's my turn." Kurt took the other box from the couch after Blaine waited expectantly, the excitement radiating off him.

"I must say, we gays have superb taste in rings." He flipped the cover open, made Blaine undo the bow and took the ring. Blaine Anderson.." Kurt paused.

"Mhm." Blaine nodded jerkily, excited.

"I… Y..You are the one." Kurt simply said. He watched Blaine's eyes fill and crumbled. "Oh- wait did I say something wrong-? I can start over? Oh my god I screwed up-"

Blaine sobbed, in between hiccups and said embarrassingly, "conti- continue-"

"I can't with you crying in front of me like that! I become flustered and I can't think!" Kurt gave him a hug, hoping to calm him down. Blaine sniffed, relaxing into his embrace. Kurt giggled, rubbing his back and continued his mini-speech.

"I'm blessed with a human sized miracle and now I'm putting a ring on it." Kurt laughed, slipping the ring on and pressing a kiss onto it as well. "Happy 2nd anniversary, Blaine." He looked at the round curious red rimmed eyes of the boy, giggling heartily. "Silly boy."

"I love you." Blaine looked up into his blue twinkling eyes that caught the sparkles off Blaine's ring, blinking softly.

"I love you too." Kurt leaned in for a brief kiss, and melted into Blaine's arms.

"Daaa dan dan dan… Daaa dan dan dan~" Carole sang, proverbial wedding bells chiming in her head when she walked in on the kids hugging sappily.

"Carole.." Kurt blushed, not letting go of Blaine, arm now at his waist.

"Shush, don't deny. I could see your wedding planner brain going there." Burt spoke up, pointing an faux-menacing accusing finger at Kurt. He blushed, leaning into his boyfriend in response.

"So what." Kurt smiled, nudging a soft, warm cheek with his nose. "I'm now perfectly qualified."

Carole cooed, and Kurt didn't miss the little hum of acknowledgement Blaine made. "You are."


End file.
